Why Cant High School be Normal?
by SpilledSoul
Summary: InuYasha thinks he loves Kikyo, but what will happen when he starts having feelings for Kikyos cousin, Kagome. Read n find out! . Reviews always welcomed. Parings-IK MS maybe SR
1. Annoying Girlfriends

**Summary (done in Inus pov): Hey, the names InuYasha, or Yash for short. Im 18, and this is my last year in Shikon High, otherwise known as hell. I have two great friends Sango and Miroku, but most of all I have a great girlfriend, Kikyo, even though shes mostly a slut and my friends hate her to death..i still love her..uh I think...but anyway I also have a really close friend who happens to be Kikyos cousin. Her name is Kagome and lately..I've been seeing her as more than just a friend, but how can that be? I mean sure I had a crush on her when I was six but I'm with Kikyo..feh..love...sick little game god likes to torment us with. Some people may think that the last year in High School is easy, well think again people cuz' for me its one hellofa nightmare. **

**James- Wow...**

**Julya- What?**

**James- How did you come up with such a lame summary...o.O**

**Julya- Well atleast i tryed Mr. No Help..**

**James- hey we agreed that u make the summary up...**

**Julya- Bleh whateva..uh by the way this story is rated for our potty mouths and perverted minds **

**James- . Well people go ahead and read your hearts out! And remember!**

**Julya- We dont own..**

**James- So you dont sue **

****

**Why Cant High School be Normal?**

**Chp. 1 Annoying Girlfriends**

**---------------------------------------------------**

_'Five..four...three...two..' _InuYasha sighed as he heard a loud slap come from his friends direction. "Miroku! You perv! keep your hands away from my ass!" A girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail screamed. "But Sango, I'm drawn to ur drop dead good looks." Miroku said with a little perverted smirk. "Ugh!! I give up!" Sango through her arms in the air and stormed off to her locker. "Sango my love! Wait!" Miroku cried as he raced off in Sangos direction.

_'Same thing every morning..' _

InuYasha rolled his eyes and followed his friends. "Why cant they just go out already? I mean its obviuse they like eachother." InuYasha said to himself.

"INU! There you are!" An annoying high piched voice shouted.

InuYashas eye twitched '_Shit..Kikyo..'_ InuYasha groand inside his head '_Fuck its too early for this..' _InuYasha watched as his slutty looking girlfriend pushed people out of her way to get to him. "Where were you?! I looked all over the place for you!" Kikyo said in her annoying voice. "Danm Kikyo! stop shouting! Remember? The ears?" InuYasha said pointing to his two fuzzy ears ontop his head (A/N- julya: yes inu is still half demon in this fic...i couldnt get rid of his ears! x.x)

Kikyo smirked and reached for one of his ears. "Yes Inu I know, there so cute too!"

Before Kikyo got a chance to touch the fuzzy ear InuYasha slaped her hand away gently. "Hands off the ears!" InuYasha growled. Kikyo pouted, "Fine I wont touch. But I must be off baby! I gotta meet the girls" Kikyo giggled and gave him a kiss and ran off to hell knows where.

'_Danmit..why do I even date the girl? Shes not going to 'meet the girls' shes going to meet that Naraku guy.' _InuYasha shook his head and continued his way to his locker.

Suddenly, InuYasha felt someone jump on his back, _'What the...'_ InuYasha sniffed and smiled, '_Kagome..'_ The raven haired girl laughed at her dumbfounded friend. "G'mourning sunshine! mind given me a lift to the lockers?" She asked while gently rubbing his fuzzy ear. InuYasha let out a small pur, Kagome was the only one he'd ever let touch his ears. "Sure thing Kag." InuYasha said while heading to her locker with her still on his back.

"So, Kikyo give you another painful mourning?" Kagome said letting go of his ear to braid a pice of his long silver hair.

"How did you know?" InuYasha said, looking over his shoulder slightly. "You think I didnt hear that loud mouth too?" Kagome smirked, "That girl you call a girlfriend has the biggest mouth on the face of the planet!" InuYasha rolled his eyes. Even though Kikyo and Kagome are cousins they hate eachother and pretend they arnt even related. "Your just upset cuz' shes my girlfriend, and I know you want me." InuYasha joked. Kagome made a little growl deep in her throught that made InuYasha's eyebrows rise, "You wish puppy, besides I'm still going out with Kouga." Kagome said the end to herself, too bad InuYasha heard everything. "You mean to tell me your still going out with that jackass?!?" InuYasha stopped walking and looked back at Kagome. "Dont you remember the hell he put you through??"

_Flashback_

_"Kagome! ready to go?" Sango shouted up the stairs to her best friend. "Almost!" Kagome yell back and finished putting her lip gloss on. "There! Perfect!" Kagome said to herself, looking herself over. She wore a short black skirt that showed off her smooth shappy legs and a black tub top with bloody letters that said 'Hells Kitten' on it. She was putting on her sipped up leather heals that went up below her knee when a familiar voice from behind her starttled her "Hey sexy, where you headin?" Kagome turned around to find out who the voice belonged to._

_"Oh Yash. Its only you." Kagome smiled._

_"Who else is crazy enough to sit on your widow seal at night?" InuYasha asked. "Hm..maybe some masked man who will one day whisk me off into the sunset." Kagome laughed at her little fairytale and stood up, "Well?" Kagome spinned around, "What do ya think? Too slutty?" Kagome asked. "No! No, you look great." InuYasha blushed a bit, "But where are you going?" He was a little worried about her, there were nutts out there who would love to take advantage of the beautiful girl infront of him._

_"Me and Sango are going out tonight." Kagome said putting her hair up in a messy bun. "Anyway I gatta go Yash. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_InuYasha sighed, "Ok Kag. But promise me you'll be careful ok?" He said worridly. "Oh Yash dont worry I will, besides Sango will be there with me. And you know as well as I do that she can kick any mans ass if they tried to hurt me." Kagome smiled. Hearing that made InuYasha relax a little more. "Ok, well have fun!" He said before he jumped down from the window and ran his way home. Kagome smiled toward the empty window and left her room to meet her friend down stairs._

_-Later at the club-_

_The girls were having the time of there life. Once they got to the club they just let loose. Kagome was now dancing to the beat of the music when she felt a pair of male arms incircle her waist. "Hey Kagome.." A voice that sounded like Koaga's whisperd in her ear, "Your looken hot tonight." Kagome could smell the alcohal on the wolf demons breath and knew she had to get away, now. "Uh..hey Kouga." She said trying to get away. "C'mon Kaggy stay with me for awhile." And before she knew it he had his hand over her mouth and was dragging her out the back door. She kicked and struggled agenst his demon strength untill they got to an ally behind the club. When Kouga moved his hand away from Kagomes mouth she tried to scream for help only to be gagged. _

_"Now, now Kaggy. Just relax." Kouga soothed but to no avail. _

_Kouga slowly started to creep his hand up her tub top when Kagome got an idea. When his hand reached her breast Kagome quickly kneed Kouga where it hurts the most. "FUCK!" Kouga said, slapping Kagome "You bitch!" He yelled before falling and holding himself. Tears gatherd up in Kagomes eyes when she touched her cheek. 'That basterd!' she thought, pulling out the gag and throwing it as hard as she can at Kouga before she ran to the one person she knew would make it all better. 'InuYasha..' she thought, tears making there way down her face as she ran to InuYashas house. Knowing that he'd confort her._

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed, "Yash, please dont start, yea I remember what he did but I forgave him..I mean he was drunk, he didnt know." She said quietly.

"Well I dont fogive that mother fucking basterd. No girl deserves that, exspecialy not you." InuYasha said seriusly. Kagome smiled and kissed his little fuzzy ear, "Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said hugging him around the neck. InuYasha blushed but refused to let Kagome see, "Any time Kag." When they reached her locker InuYasha let her down slowly. "Well see you in 2nd period puppy!" Kagome said after she collected her things."Yea, see ya then." InuYasha said watching her walk off.

And at that moment, InuYashas feelings changed a little. '_I think..I think I might be falling for Kagome..'_

**-----------**

**A/N:**

**Julya- Ba Ba Ba BAAAAAAM**

**James- my god will u shut up already! uv been saying ba ba ba bam for 10 min now.. -.-**

**Julya- But Jameeesss im hyper -**

**James- o.o; uh..anyway..sorry for the short chapter people, we'll try to make it longer next time.**

**Julya- RASSLE FASSLE! puts cat on james head and dances**

**James- uh...ok time to settle julia down. hope you liked the first chap! .**

**Julya- REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!!! **

**James- Ugh! need...tylonal..xx**


	2. When Feelings Change

**Julya- YAY! JAMES WERE LOVED!!! **

**James- yup cuz we got reviewd thank you to...**

**iLvsimplepln2- lol! yes it is a very good ideal that hes falling for kagome but sadly hes ganna hafta stay wit the bitchy lady for a few more chpies...but dont worry! we shall give kikyo a bashin later on, and theres something thats ganna happen in this chappie that we hope ur ganna like thx for the review!**

**Inuyasha's gf- yay! thank u so much! we r glad ur wuvin the story! n dont worry we'll try to make this chappy longer for u n all the other ppl who feel the same =P thx for the review. **

**Kagome M.K- heres ur update! =D thx for reviewin!**

**---------**

**Julya- we dunt own**

**James- so u betta not sue =)**

**---------**

**Why Cant High School be Normal?**

**Chapter 2: When Feelings Change**

**--------- **

Last Time:

Kagome sighed, "Yash, please dont start, yea I remember what he did but I forgave him..I mean he was drunk, he didnt know." She said quietly.

"Well I dont fogive that mother fucking basterd. No girl deserves that, exspecialy not you." InuYasha said seriusly. Kagome smiled and kissed his little fuzzy ear, "Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said hugging him around the neck. InuYasha blushed but refused to let Kagome see, "Any time Kag." When they reached her locker InuYasha let her down slowly. "Well see you in 2nd period puppy!" Kagome said after she collected her things."Yea, see ya then." InuYasha said watching her walk off.

And at that moment, InuYashas feelings changed a little. '_I think..I think I might be falling for Kagome..'_

Now:

_'No...' _InuYasha shook his head, _' I cant fall for her, I love Kikyo...right?' _InuYasha sighed and walked off to his 1st period class.

"Yo! Yash!"

InuYasha turned around to see Miroku sporting a red hand print on his left cheek. "So, you finaly stopped annoying the shit out of Sango?" Miroku laughed stupidly and rubed the back of his neck. "Acualy..." Before he finished his sentence InuYasha enterupted him, "Save it Miroku." Miroku raised his thick brow. "Wow, someones a bit tiffier than usual.." InuYasha growled at him. "Shut up monk!" Miroku sighed, he hated when people called him by his last name.

BRING (a/n: lame school bell we know xx)

"Shit Yash! were late!" Miroku cursed,running off to first period English, with InuYasha right beside him. "Tell me something I dont know!"

----

After first period, Miroku and InuYasha walked out English class with annoyed looks on there faces. "I cant belive we got detention for the week!" InuYasha scoweld. "Well maybe it wouldnt of been a week if you hadnt acted like an ass to her!" Miroku glared at InuYasha, "I cant believe you tell off the teachers too!" InuYasha crossed his arms, "Feh."

"INU!!" The same annoying high pitched voice from the earlier yelled.

InuYasha froze, _'Shit...'_

Down the hall Sango and Kagome were on there way to 2nd period when Sango asks out of no where, "So Kag, You and Yash got the hots for eatchother huh?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sango, Yash is like my older bro. And you and I both know that me and Kouga are a pair now. So why ask?" Sango glared down at her feet, "Kagome, I still cant believe your still going out with him. Geez he never calls you and he never sees you." Kagome sighed, was it just her or were all her friends not likeing Kouga? '_Well..I understand why.'_

"Hey Kag theres the guys." Sango told her shaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome blinked _'InuYasha..?'_

Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha pull Kikyo behind the corner and Miroku walking up to Sango. "I dont want anything to do with that bitch Yasha calls a girlfriend." Miroku said trying to grop a feel at Sangos butt. "And I dont want anything to do with ur wandering hand!" Sango said, slapping Mirokus hand before it reached her butt.

_'Where are Yasha and Kikyo going?' _Kagome thought, fallowing the two.

Kagome peeked around the wall and gasped. There InuYasha was, pinning his girlfriend to the wall.

----

"Kikyo, why do you always do this?" InuYasha growled at Kikyo, "You know it annoys me." Kikyo gave InuYasha a little smirk, "Well, well Inu. Finaly your hormons start kicking in." InuYasha blinked then looked at how he had her pinned to the wall and smirked. This was the perfect position and place for making out. _'She might be annoying but hell can she kiss'_ Kikyo saw InuYashas smirk witch made hers grow.

"Why Inu you dirty little boy.."

Before He could say anything Kikyo grabed him by the two thick pieces of hair framing his face and kissed him hungerly. And InuYasha of course gave her what she wanted and kissed her back. Pretty soon they began to devour each others mouths. The only this on InuYashas mind though, was Kagome. _'I wonder if Kagome kisses better than Kikyo..'_ His thoughts were broken when he felt Kikyos hands trail up the inside of his shirt. '_Danm..cant let this get too far..what if..' _He stopped his trail of thought when he saw someone peeking at them from the corner of his eye. He gasped into Kikyos mouth, but of course being the idiot she was, Kikyo thought he gasped from her touch, boy was she wrong.

'_Kagome...that was Kagome peeking at us!'_ InuYasha quickly broke away from kikyo and looked over at Kagome who quickly got up and ran. '_Danmit to hell!' _InuYasha thought before he chased after Kagome, leaving Kikyo in the dust.

_'Why?' _Kagome thought as she ran out of the school and onto the football feild, '_Why am I so upset for seeing Kikyo and InuYasha together? I mean they **are** going out..' _ Kagome went to the little spot under the bletchers and sat on a big rock, hugging her knees to her chest. "And why do I always think about him?" She thought out loud to herself, unaware of the other pair of ears listening."I thought I loved Kouga but...but Sangos right..he dosnt even know I'm alive. But still why can I get Yash of my mind? Maybe...maybe I see him as more than just a friend." Kagome continued to talk to herself. She sighed, "Love is so messed up."

"You can say that again."

Kagome thought that she could of jumped out of her skin at that moment. She looked up too be greated with two golden orbs stareing back into her chocolate brown eyes. "Inu..Yasha? How long where you listening to me?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer. "Only to hear you say loves messed up." He lied, acualy he heard the whole thing and was shocked.

_'I shouldnt tell her I heard her say that, she'll be more upset than she is now.' _InuYasha thought.

"Oh.." Kagome said, looking at her feet. "So why did you fallow me here Yash?" InuYasha looked at her with guilty eyes. "I know you were peaking on me and Kikyo...and when you ran off I wanted to see if you were ok.." Kagome put on a fake smile, "Why would you think I'd be sad after seeing you makeout with your girlfriend Kikyo?" She asked. For some reason InuYasha didnt think that it sounded right with girlfriend and Kikyo in the same sentence.

InuYasha sighed. "C'mon Kags, I know your upset.I can sence it" He said pointing to his nose.

Now it was Kagomes turn to sigh "Ok i ran off because sometimes...I kindof wish I was Kikyo, even thought shes a bitch and shes my cousin. I just want someone to kiss me like you kissed her. Instead I get someone who dosnt even notice me..dosnt even call me...never gave me my first kiss. I just wish that iI had some one better." Kagome looked to the side with a tind of pink to her cheeks. "Thats all.." She whisperd.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome and whisperd, "You mean...you mean you never been kissed before?"

Kagome shook her head no and sighed "Many of my exes tried but...for some reason it just didnt feel right you know?" She looked over at InuYasha who was now stareing at the ground. The next thing he said shocked Kagome "Would it feel right if I kissed you?" InuYasha whisperd. What was he doing? He couldnt steal her first kiss! "Well..." she said looking into his golden eyes, "We dont know untill we try."

For the second time that day, InuYasha was shocked. "Are you..sure?"

At Kagomes nod he got up and helped Kagome up, not letting go of her hands. For awhile they just stared into eachothers eyes. Kagome saw something in his golden orbs, but she couldnt put her finger on it. They heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of 2nd period. They both knew that they were in for a couple detentions for missing class, but right now they didnt care. InuYasha lowerd his head and pressed his lips to hers gently. She couldnt believe what was happaning, she was getting her first kiss from her closest friend and she..she was enjoying it. InuYasha noticed that she wasnt kissing him back and thought he did something wrong. He started to pull away untill Kagome noticing her mistake pulled him closer to her and kissed him hard, shocking InuYasha.

'_Yup...'_ InuYasha thought, kissing Kagome back with the same amount of effort _' Kagome is a far better kisser than Kikyo.' _

When oxygen became a problem the two teens parted, breathing heavely. They both looked at eachother and InuYasha spoke "How was that for a first kiss?" Kagome smiled and reached up to rub his puppy ears, "Perfect.." InuYasha let out his little pur that hed only do for Kagome. "Good." He pured out. Kagome giggled and stopped rubbing his ears, "We should get back to class.We Must have atleast 4 days of detention." She said. InuYasha nodded "Yea we better head back, I already have a week of detention as it is." Kagome laughed and started walking away from the place beneath the bletchers. Before she could get too far InuYasha grabed her hand. Kagome turned around and looked up at him, "Yash?"

InuYasha smirked and let go of her hand "Want a ride?"

Kagome smiled full heartedly, a smile that made InuYashas heart skip a beat or two. "You bet!" Kagome said jumping on InuYashas back and holding on as InuYasha sped across the football feild. At the same time, they both thought to themself _' What was i thinking back there? I practicly cheated on Kouga/Kikyo!' _They both paused in there train of thought. Then together they both thought.

_'But it felt so right...'_

_--------------------------------------------_

**A/N:**

**Julya- YAY! another chapter done **

**James- We hope that was long enough, we tried our hardest! **

**Julya- Hope you liked! and remember!**

**Julya&James- REVIEW IF YOU LOVE US!!**


	3. Bad Meetings

**Julya- We r such bad ppl....**

**James- Yea....total asses....sorry for not updating in hell knows how long...with julias grandma diein and my vacation we kinda forgot...**

**Julya- We dare to call ourselfs writters! -sobs-**

**James- Uh...yea...anyway i was over julyas house the other day and we were lookin at her email when we found theses review alert things....as soon as we saw it i think we both thought the same thing...**

**Julya/James- OoOoOo hell....**

**James- once again we r soooo sry for not updatein! too all u reviewers who reminded us bout this story thank u! :D**

**------**

**iLvsimpleplan2- yes they kissed :D aint it wonderful?? lol **

**Chibi Keruri- lol thx heres your long awaited chapter :P**

**Asinya Rain Ann- Inu/Kag fluff is ganna be happinin in latter chaps....trust me....all the fluff will put a pillow to shame!! :X**

**SamiJo06- AHHH! NO BEATINGS!! if u wanna beat sum1 beat james...he deserves it! (grumbles)**

**Kagome M.K- Heres ur update, sry for the long wait..:(**

**...:P **- **Ha, we cant spell either! :D didnt u notice that in the other chaps?? :P**

**Kisama Zutto Oku, Inuyasha- Thx sry for not writtin that long period of time :X **

**sweet chick- thx, heres ur update :D**

**aurora16- We owe u a big supper dupper sry....if we had ne idea that ppl out there acually wait long for this story :X SOOOO sorry...here ur chappie!! :D**

**Fire Neko Miko- Heres ya chappie :D**

**----**

**James- We dunt own..**

**Julya- PLZ DONT SUE!! :X**

**----**

**Why Cant High School be Normal?**

**Chapter 3: Bad Meetings**

**----**

Last Time:

InuYasha smirked and let go of her hand "Want a ride?"

Kagome smiled full heartedly, a smile that made InuYashas heart skip a beat or two. "You bet!" Kagome said jumping on InuYashas back and holding on as InuYasha sped across the football feild. At the same time, they both thought to themself ' What was i thinking back there? I practicly cheated on Kouga/Kikyo!' They both paused in there train of thought. Then together they both thought.

'But it felt so right...'

Now:

Kagome yawned as the end of the day grew closer. _' Too bad I have after school today' _She rolled her eyes at the thought of sitting in a small room for an hour and a half hearing Miroku's snoring and watching Inuyasha blow spitballs at the ceiling. She sighed as the bell rang and saw all of the students scramble out of the classroom like cats chasing after the same mouse. Except something was diffrent. Kagome looked up to the front of the room to see an all too familiar face.

"Kouga?"

Kouga smirked as he started walking very slowly towards Kagome. " Hey Kaggy, its been awhile hasnt it?" Kagome glanced at the desk in the front of the room, noticing the teacher has already left. They were alone.._'What is he doing??' _She started backing up away from Kouga, not liking the look he was giving her at all. "Yea...awhile...um...whats new?" She tried her best to hide her fear but it didnt work, he knew she was frightend and it just made him more excited. This wasnt good, the last time she saw Kouga's face this way was before he..

Kagome gulped, scared to death and not caring if Kouga knew.

"L-Look Kouga, I'm sorry I cant talk right now I have deten.." But before she could utter another word Kouga slamed her against the closest wall and whisperd ever so softly in her ear, "Whats the matter Kagome? Afraid I might do something that I should have done a long time ago?" He chuckled as he heard her gasp. "What are you doing, Kouga??" Kagome shreaked as she felt Kouga'a tounge trailing down her neck. Kouga growled when he smelt the sent of dog on her. "You've been spending way too much time with that mutt Inuyasha, his sent is all over you" He said, stopping his tounge trail between her neck and shoulder, "I'm just here to set the record straight on who you really belong to." He growled out nipping that spot. Kagomes eyes widdened. _'He's not talking about the mating mark is he??' _She rememberd awhile back when Inuyasha was explaining the mark to her.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Kagome were laying in Inuyasha's hamick, all was quiet and peaceful. _

_"Hey Kagome?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Would you ever let Kouga mark you?"_

_Kagome sat up slightly, confused on what he was asking her. "What?" She asked. "Would you ever let Kouga mark you?" Inuyasha asked again._

_"No," Kagome sighed, "I mean, what are you talking about?"_

_Inuyasha sat up. "You dont know what a mating mark is?" Kagome shook her head no. _

_He sighed, not wanting to explain it to her but deciding to do it anyway. "A mating mark is kind of like a ingagement ring, only more important. It tells everyone that you are mated or 'taken'. Male demons mark there females right around here." Inuyasha pointed to a place on Kagomes neck. "If someone were to do something to the female that the male did not aprove of then the male has a right to either kill or beat the person. But if another male would chalange the male for the female then both males would fight to death, and whoever wins gets to remark and claim the female as his own." Inuyasha ended his little speach with a slight blush on his face._

_Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "So...your asking if I would let Kouga do that to me?"_

_Inuyasha nodded, looking up at the tree branches, as if they were going to answer his question._

_Giving little thought on it she answerd plain and simple, "No"_

_Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome, "Why not? I thought you loved him.."_

_Kagome just shrugged, "That may be true but I dont think hes someone I'm going to want to um..'mate' with.."_

_Inuyasha just nodded and smiled, happy for the answer she gave him._

_'Kagome deserves better...'_

_End Flashback_

Kagomes memeries came to a stop when she felt two fangs sink into the skin of her collarbone. _'No..he didnt..oh please make this be a bad dream!!'_ Kagome couldnt move an inch as Kouga's fangs slid out of Kagomes neck. "See ya later, Kaggy." Kouga said strolling out of the room like nothing happened. Kagome just stood there for a while, thinking over what all happened. Then, in a mad dash, Kagome ran out of the room and straight to room 109, straight to the detention room.

Straight to Inuyasha...

----

Inuyasha sighed, _'Where is Kagome? Its been a half hour and she still hasnt showed up..' _He looked over at Miroku who was just sleeping away. Inuyasha sighed again and continued to watch the clock Just then Kagome walked in the room quietly. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he saw her, but quickly stood up.

"Where the hell have you been, Kag?? Do you have any idea...how...late..." Inuyasha stopped talking and just stared at Kagomes neck.

"K-kagome? whats on your neck?" Inuyasha whisperd, walking over to Kagome, who had her head down the whole time. He lighly tuched the mark, not wanting to beilieve that his Kagome was matted by a demon. _'Wait...My Kagome?' _Inuyasha pushed that aside. Lifting her chin up gently with his finger, he whisperd, "Kagome..who did this to you?" Kagome was silent, her watery eyes telling him that this was not sapost to happen. Inuyasha bent his head down and sniffed the mark. His eyes widdened, _'Kouga...' _Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, who was looking at anything but him. Finally, Kagome whisperd something that Inuyasha , even with his sensative ears, had to strain to hear "I'm sorry, Inuyasha...." Inuyasha didnt understand. Why was she apologizing? Right then Inuyasha didnt care, all he wanted was to comfort Kagome. Inyasha hugged Kagome close to him, knowing it was against matting standards to tuch someone elses mate without permission.

He didnt care...

He held her tight, afriad that if he let go he would never see her again. _' Kagome....'_

They didnt notice the other pair of ears listining in on them...

----

"Kouga did what?!?" A fumming Sango shouted, trying to comprehend what she just heard from the leach.

"Kouga marked Kagome! Now she belongs to him in demon terms." Miroku said, sighing as the beautiful girl infront of him started paceing.

"Miroku this is crazy! How are we sapost to get Kag and Yasha together if Kagome is already matted!?" Sango held her head, "We've gotten so far! we cant quit on them now!!" Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and pulled her down in his lap, patting her back.

"Sango your worry too much, you didnt even let me finish."

Sango eyed Miroku strangely, "Theres more..?"

Miroku nodded. "according to Inuyasha, two demons can fight over the same female, whoever wins gets to claim the female."

"So...All we have to do is have Inuyasha fight Kouga? And if Inuyasga wins Kouga wont be her mate anymore?? Well thats easy! Yash and Kouga fight every day!" Sango said excitedly, "This might just turn out right!"

"Theres one flaw in your little plan, my dear Songo.."

Sango's eye ticked, "A flaw..? what is it?"

Miroku sucked in a deep breath, "When they fight...it wont be just any normal fight.."

Sango was confused, "Miroku, um, what are you saying?" Miroku closed his eyes and sighed.

"They have to fight to the death..."

----

**James- Hmm...Interestin, no?**

**Julya- (Rubs neck) i have neck pains from typing..**

**James- (rolls eyes) anyways thats it for now, we will try to update more often now, sorry again for the wait!**

**Julya- Yea and remember, REVIEW OR ILL STEAL YOUR POPTARTS!!**

**James- ................(cough)**


	4. Beatings and Breakups

**Julya-** Ha, james is ganna get soo pissed at me for doin this chappie witout him :P but ya know im tierd of waitin for him! so ill start this chapter without him :D

---

**iLvsimplepln2**- Yea, stupid Kouga! dunt worry inu will take care of him :D!

**xXlovablekdXx**- o.O u seem so desterbed about something...(shrug) oh well, heres ur update :P

**aurora16**- Thank you, my g-ma was gettin old so we all knew what was comein..and wow you acualy think we r good authors?? O thank you! :D

**Black wolf girl**- Lol I know thos r my fav kind of stories too, thats why i wanted to write this :D james wanted to make a kag/san story..(sigh) men, eh?

**short-tempered**- Ha! dont worry kouga is ganna get the tar beaten outa him not ONLY by inuyasha but some1 else too :D can u say 'wussys ganna get beatend by a girl'? good :D n dont worry your poptarts are safe....for now.. :x

**---**

**Julya**- I dont own ne of them...if i did they would be stuffed in my closet, tied up in chains, and would be forced to make me hot chocolate every mourning and watch family guy with me every night :x...uh...right...anyway...ONWORD TO THE CHAPIE!

---

**Why Cant High School be Normal?**

**Chapter 4: Beatings and Breakups**

**---**

**_Last Time:_**

_"So...All we have to do is have Inuyasha fight Kouga? And if Inuyasga wins Kouga wont be her mate anymore?? Well thats easy! Yash and Kouga fight every day!" Sango said excitedly, "This might just turn out right!"_

_"Theres one flaw in your little plan, my dear Songo.."_

_Sango's eye ticked, "A flaw..? what is it?"_

_Miroku sucked in a deep breath, "When they fight...it wont be just any normal fight.."_

_Sango was confused, "Miroku, um, what are you saying?" Miroku closed his eyes and sighed._

_"They have to fight to the death..."_

**Now:**

_'What am I going to do know?'_ Kagome thought despratly, _'How am I going to tell Kouga that I dont want to be with him anymore?Let alone be his mate.' _Kagome sighed. Ever since Kouga marked her yesterday hes been hanging all over her, acually acting like a boyfriend. Sure this is what shes been wanting Kouga to do since he asked her out, but this is too much! _' The only way I can get rid of him is if I'm in the girls room or in here.'_Kagome looked around the janaters closet,_ 'Too bad I cant hide out at Yash's place..'_ Now that she is Kouga's mate, Kagome cant go anywhere near the hanyou without Kouga pulling her away.

" I thought I heard someone moving around in here." The familiar voice said, laughing.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, "Well Mr. Perfect Realationships, if you had a crazy mate following you where ever you go, you'd be hiding out too." The word 'mate' stung him a bit. '_Why does Kouga have to ruin everything?'_ "Yea, guess your right." Inuyasha said, sitting next to Kagome on the floor. "You know.." Kagome started, looking down at her feet, "Theres something I need to tell you, something that I need to get out, something that you can not and will not tell anyone, understood??" Inuyasha nodded, his full attention on Kagome.

"I never really liked Kouga..infact...I never really wanted to go out with him either."

Inuyasha was confused, "What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome sighed, and began to tell him what happened.

_Flashback (a/n- I love these :D)_

_It was lunchtime when Kouga met up with Kagome outside of the building._

_"Ok Kouga, I'm here. Now what.." Kagome stopped talking when she saw who was with him. _

_"Kagome, Kikyo and I have something to discuse with you." Kouga said, leaning on the wall while Kikyo approched her. "Look Kagome, I dont like you and you dont like me, but maybe we can have some sort of agreement?" Kagome raised a brow. _

_"Agreement?" Kagome said, obviously confused._

_"Yes, an agreement. Now, I know Inuyasha likes me, but I also know that he like you too." Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Dont know why he would like you, but anyway. Its obviouse that he likes me more, seeing as he always stares at me and stuff like that." Kagome didnt like where this was going, so she decided to speed it up a bit. "Get to the point Kikyo." _

_"I want you to go out with Kouga so Inuyasha wont have to choose between us." Kikyo smirked, "So I can have him all to myself."_

_Kagomes eyes went wide, "Are you crazy?? I'm not going out with someone that I dont like!" She looked over at Kouga, who wasnt listining to a word they were saying. _

_"Come on Kagome, witch would you rather have? Inuyasha being happy with me, or him trying to pick one of us? Make it easier on the poor guy and just agree." Kikyo said, crossing her arms. "Dont be so selfish, Kagome." _

_Kagome thought about this. Kikyo was right...it was either his happyness or hers, and she knew shed give up anything to make Inuyasha happy._

_"Ok..." Kagome said, "I'll do it..."_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha didnt say a word as Kagome finished telling him what happened, what could he say? "Inuyasha.." He looked up at Kagome with a blank expression on his face. "Yes?" She looked away, "I think you should leave before Kouga catches our sents together." Kagome was suddenly held by two strong arms, "Inuyasha?"

" I dont care."

Kagome looked at him, "What?"

" I dont care." Inuyasha repeated, hugging her tighter. "I dont care if he finds us. Your my best friend and no damn wolf is going to make my Kags upset and get away with it!"

Kagome just sat there, somewhat stunned of being called 'his Kags' "Inuyasha.." Kagomes eyes started to get blurry, this was all her fault! Inuyasha could have been really her's if she hadnt agreed to that damn bitch and that basterd demon. She couldnt take it, she cried hiding her face in Inuyashas shirt.

Inuyasha's heart broke, hearing Kagome cry like that made him want to rip out the persons throught who caused the tears.

_'Kouga you better get ready cause your in for a hell load of pain when I get to you!"_

-----

"You filthy mother fucking son of a bitch basterd!" Sango screamed, beating the hell out of Kouga, untill Miroku stepped in and held her back. "Sango let it go! Yash will deal with him!" Sango growled at the bruised up demon on the floor. "Wait till Yash gets a hold of you" Sango said, spitting at Kouga then turning around to follow Miroku out of the hall before any teachers come. (a/n- what can i say? kouga is most hated in this story...ya know...next to kikyo..:D)

Kouga just laid there, stareing up at the ceiling _'Yea right, whats mutt face ganna do about it??' _He got up and walked over to his locker to find a little note on it.

_Asshole-_

_Meet me after school at the TSP _(a/n-Tokyo State Park, not sure if they have one..oh well!) _I want to fight you for Kagome, lucky for you I'm not making this a fight to the death, If I win then I get to mark Kagome and you have to stay away from her. If you win, witch I doubt ou will, then she can keep being your mate and I promise to stay away from her. You better be there wolf or else!_

_-Inyasha Ps. Dont bother going to Kikyo about it, I'm breaking it off with her as we speak._

Kouga's eye twitched, _'ok.._.' he thought, re-reading the note, _'thats what hes ganna do about it..'_

_----_

"**WHAT?!?" **A very highpitched yell rang out through the whole school. "Kikyo can you keep it down?!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to keep his anger in check. "NO I WILL NOT KEEP IT DOWN!" Kikyo continued to yell, "Why the hell are you breaking up with me?? Is there someone else?? Is that it??" Inuyasha sighed, he knew she was going to react like this. "Look Kikyo, make it easy for me and just act like a normal girl! I'm dumping you, it isnt the worst thing in the world."

"IT IS SO!!" Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever Kikyo, I'm out of here." Inuyasha was about to turn and leave when Kikyo spoke up again, with a softer yet more angrey voice. "So..your just going to drop me like that, huh? Ganna run of to that whore Kagome now? I always knew you liked that little bi-" Kikyo stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look Inuyasha gave her, that look that could kill a thousand men.

"Kikyo.." He said in a low, dangerous voice, "If your smart, you will stop talking about my Kagome like that.."

Inuyasha growled before he turned around and left, Kikyo stareing at his back the whole time. Kikyo raised a brow.

_'His Kagome..?'_

----

**Julya-** Wooo! that was fun :D next chappie, Inuyasha beats the krud outa Kouga! muhaha! :P and REVIEW....dont make me come over there and make you x


	5. Kouga vs Inuyasha

**James- **God someone help me...

**Julya-** C'mon i know you like it..

**James-** it does feel kinda nice..

**Julya-** uh..where is it sapost to go?

**James-** Lets put it in this way

**Julya-** I dont think its ganna fit in there...

**James-** I'll make it fit

**Julya- **But i wanna do it...

**James- **You can do it next time..so how is it?

**Julya-** Mmmm...very nice

**James**- really? let me see! (looks in mirror) damn im sexy.

**Julya- **Oh yes James...we sould put pink bows in ur hair more often :D

**Random People-** ........

**James-** Why r u lookin at us like that??

**Julya-** What did you THINK we were doing?? o.o

**Black wolf girl- **...uh...whats a subeta? :x (feels stupid)

**iLvsimplepln2- **wooo! go inu (kicks kikyo and her head breaks into a pile of dirt).....u didnt see anything (walks away like nothin happened)

**Hopeformore-** ya there will be but kickin :D but of course james is doin the fighting stuff...i suck at it x.x;

**aurora16- **(busts out laughing) omg, kikyo a mime! and kauga hanging from his tail! lol thats great xD

**...:P -**Thanks :D

**short-tempered-** Spiffy! :3

**NekoKagome**- Thank ya! :)

**tvsweetie- **heres ur update :P

**Shadox- **Yea...we were planning on having a kag/kik bitch fight later on in the story :D

**mr123- **Yup, Kougas in trouuuuuuuuble :P

**James- **Dont own anything

**Julya**- So dont get any lawyers on our asses...

**Why Cant High School be Normal?**

**Chapter 5: Kouga vs Inuyasha (dumb name, no?)**

**Last Time:**

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever Kikyo, I'm out of here." Inuyasha was about to turn and leave when Kikyo spoke up again, with a softer yet more angrey voice. "So..your just going to drop me like that, huh? Ganna run of to that whore Kagome now? I always knew you liked that little bi-" Kikyo stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look Inuyasha gave her, that look that could kill a thousand men._

_"Kikyo.." He said in a low, dangerous voice, "If your smart, you will stop talking about my Kagome like that.."_

_Inuyasha growled before he turned around and left, Kikyo stareing at his back the whole time. Kikyo raised a brow._

_'His Kagome..?'_

**Now:**

Kagome sighed as she flung her backpack on the floor next to the desk. She knew why Inuyasha couldnt drive her home today, he was going to fight Kouga. '_And they think they can be all hush hush about it..'_ Kagome rolled her eyes and floped onto her nice bed with forest green bed sheets. Everyone thinks she dosnt know about it. "Dont they know by now that nothing gets past my eye?" Kagome said to herself. Little did they know that when Kagome was searching through Kougas locker for her dickeys hoody (a/n- no locks :D) that she stumbbled upon the note from Inuyasha. A light blush spread over her cheeks as she rememberd what that note said.

"Well," Kagome said, looking at her sleeping fat cat buyou (sp?) "Atleast he dumped that bitch from hell." She yawned as her eyes began to slowly close shut.

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kouga to show up, '_Bastard..I knew he'd wimp out.'_ He turned to see Miroku in his car. The lech was there just incase things got too bad.

_'Feh, I dont need Miroku's help..He can help Kouga though,' _Inuyasha smirked and cracked his nuckles,_ 'Help him call the ambulance after I get done with him!'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard Miroku beep the horn franticly. Wondering what the hell Miroku wanted, he turned around, just in time to see Kouga's fist flying toward him. Quickly Inuyasha ducked and punched Kouga in the stomach, making the wolf demon double over. "Well, well, Kouga. So nice of you to finally show up." Inuyasha said, glareing daggers at Kouga. He glared back and turned away from Inuyasha, "Whatever dog boy. I came here to make sure no trash gets close to my mate." That was enough for Inuyasha. Flexing his claws, he striked without warning, creating five lovely claw marks across Kougas back.

Kouga yelled in pain and turned back around, punching Inuyasha in the jaw with his demon like speed. "Heh, worthless mutt! Do you honostly think Kagome would ever want your dirty hanyou blood to claim her? She deserves a true demon, not some week halfling!" At that point Inuyasha snaped. He had Kouga on the ground in the blink of an eye, holding the wolf down by his throut. Seeing Kouga try to pry the hanyous hands off only made Inuyasha tighten his grip. "You give up Kouga?" He said in a low voice. Kouga growled, knowing that he wasnt going to win this. "Fine," Kouga choked out "You can have her...but if theres one slip up...ONE I will reclaim her and she WILL be my mate again." Inuyasha growled and let go of the wimpy wolf, "Fat chance Kouga.." He said before walking over to Mirokus car.

The shrill ring of a telephone woke the slumbering Kagome from her dreamless sleep. Rubbing her eye, Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice. "Kag? Hey its me, listen Kouga lost the fight, so that means I got to um.." He paused for a moment, then continued " I got to remark you...and by doing that I got to um...well..." Inuyasha breathed deeply. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, laying back down, "What do you want to tell me?"

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha said, stuttering, "I have to have sex with you.."

**Julya- **Sorry its so short..but me n james rented a movie that e wanna watch, and since we have no school tomorrow and hes staying here, we can try to write another chapter tomorrow! :D

**James**- (half asleep) yea....movie.....write another one.....yea...

**Julya- **Your not ganna make it through the movie...

**James- **Its two in the mourning cant we watch it tomorrow?

**Julya-** no!

**James-** (sigh) ok ill watch the movie...IF!! i can sleep in ur bed tonight, and ull sleep on that god forsaken couch...

**Julya- **Not on ur life! fine we will watch it tomorrow.

**James- **good....ok ppl, review plz!

**Julya-** ill have james eat ur shoes if u dont!

**James-** yum....:D


	6. You wont like this

Dear Readers,

We are so sorry that we have to do this but we will not be updating for another 4 or 5 days. Why you may ask? Because we are going to Washington DC for four days on a school fieldtrip...thing. We should have told you guys sooner but..we are just forgetful :x Once again we r sorry. We know you guys hate when people put these stupid 'a/n notes' instead of a chapter, we hate it too. but we had to do this so people dont think we are ganna be gone forever like last time we didnt update in awhile :x we are praying that our friend megan will be able to bring her laptop, if she does than we can write parts of the next chapter in our spare time :D We assure you that this story WILL go on. And before we make anymore stories in the future, this one has to be done first! And if any of you are wondering "How many more of these a/n notes will be in this story?" Our answer absoultly NO more of these dreaded notes will be in this story...unless its a seriouse, and i mean SERIOUSE problem. Like computer breaking down or family member dieing kind of problem. Again we r sorry for not making this a chapter! we love all our reviewers to death and dissapointing them is the LAST thing on our minds.

Also we are taking a vote! how many of you would like the next chapter to have a lemon? just leave it in a review! :D

We'll see ya in a week!

Love

Your Authors,

James & Julia ( julya- J and J! just noticed that! xD )


End file.
